


Looking Forward

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [36]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Robin thinks that Jason is leaving her soon, but he has other plans.
Relationships: Jason Crouse/Original Female Character(s), Jason Crouse/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Looking Forward

I sit and stare out the window. Silent tears are streaming down my cheeks. I turn my head slightly when I hear the door open, but when Jason calls my name, I don't answer. If I do, he'll hear how choked up I am, and I don't want him to. 

It doesn't take him long to find me, though. I can't stop crying in time, so he sees. “Robin, what's wrong?” he asks gently, sitting down next to me. 

I don't know how to tell him without sounding pathetic. He's already aware that I've been under a lot of stress lately. I'm in an awkward stage where I'm waiting for all of my projects to pay off. Not that they haven't in a lot of ways already, but it's frustrating to still be stuck in my crappy little apartment struggling to pay my bills when I've been working harder than most people do. 

It's just starting to weigh on me, because I don't know when it's going to change. I only know one thing that's going to change soon, and it's not anything I'm looking forward to. 

“Talk to me, Robin,” Jason urges me. 

It's not that he's not understanding, but it's going to sound like I'm begging, and that's the last thing I want. 

“Nothing's changing,” I say, holding my real feelings back.

I know they'll make him uncomfortable, and I don't want the last weeks we spend together to be like that. 

He wraps a long arm around me and pulls me into his side. “It will, sweetheart,” he assures me. “You know that. I know it's hard to wait. You've been working so hard for so long. But you'll get there. You're doing all the right things.” 

I sniffle and nod. He's right, and I know it. It's not that I'm ready to quit or being unrealistic. It's just that on days like this, when all I can see are the negative things, it's hard to move past feeling the way I do at the moment. 

The words slip out before I can stop them. “One thing will change soon.” 

Jason smiles. He thinks that I'm trying to be positive. I usually am. Sometimes it borders on naiveté, but even I can't be that optimistic about this. “What's that?” he wonders, kissing my temple soothingly. 

A wave of fresh tears hits me as I answer. “You're going to leave me.” 

It's not that it's a surprise. It was always the way it was going to be. Jason doesn't like to stay in one place for more than a year, and when he leaves, he doesn't take anything with him. The fact that we've been together as long as we have is already amazing. I don't expect more. 

But that doesn't change how I feel. I fell in love with him the moment we met, and letting him go is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. 

Jason pulls me closer and rests his chin on my forehead. I knew he'd try to comfort me. As much as he doesn't want to stay, he doesn't want to hurt me either. 

He pulls his glasses off and I'm surprised to hear that he's choked up as he starts talking. “I've been meaning to talk to you about that,” he murmurs, sniffling along with me. 

I wait, expecting him to say something about moving or a great last date. 

The last thing I expect him to say is, “I want you to come with me.” 

I turn in his arms, bracing my hands against his chest and gazing up at him. “What?” 

He chuckles a little as he wipes away some of his tears and nods. “I want you to come with me, Robin,” he repeats. “I'm ready to leave this place, but I'm not ready to leave you. I don't think I ever will be.” He smiles and brushes a few strands of my hair out of my face. “You can work from anywhere, right? You're not attached to this place. You're attached to your work.” 

“And to you,” I add. “Jason, I love you.” 

He wipes away more tears. “I love you too. So just... let me take care of you for a while. Keep working. It will all pay off in the end. I know it will. We can go wherever you want.” 

“I don't care where we go as long as we're together, Jason.”

It's the truth. I can be happy anywhere. 

“Good,” Jason laughs. “Because I rented a little cabin in Maine. You said you've always wanted to do that.” 

“You remembered.” 

“Of course I remembered. I remember everything about you.” He strokes my hair again and smiles tenderly. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” 

I move, sliding my arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. He returns the kiss, clearly calmer now that he's asked and I've said yes. 

I feel better too. I may not know everything that's going to happen or when it's going to happen, but knowing that I have him is what really matters.


End file.
